<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tick Tock by Blooming_Day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893272">Tick Tock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/pseuds/Blooming_Day'>Blooming_Day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Detective Park Chanyeol, Fluff at the beginning, Holding hostage, Housekeeper baekhyun, Kidnapping, M/M, Revenge Plan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Day/pseuds/Blooming_Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Park has a crush on his housekeeper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tick Tock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Belated Chanyeol Day! I was really looking forward to this Chanyeol special round so here I am! Crime in 1000 words is well... difficult. So, I'd like to apologise for poor quality of this fic but I still hope that it is somewhat satisfactory. Kudos to all the other writers who took part this round! And dear readers, I hope you have a great time reading everything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Detective Park has a crush on his housekeeper. These days, the man who didn't know anything other than late night overtime shifts and coffee reruns cannot wait for his official shift hours to be over and rush home to the pink haired housekeeper who puts on Girls Generation and sways his hips while cleaning the rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meeting Baekhyun had been a bit of a serendipity really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had stumbled across him during a crime-chase and ended up causing an accident that resulted in Baekhyun's broken leg. But things had worked out in his favour since now Baekhyun was his housekeeper who would greet him every morning with the warmest smiles and send him to sleep with the sweetest goodnights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, finally, conjuring up all his courage, the brave detective decides to ask his dear housekeeper out. "Baekhyun, are you free for dinner tomorrow night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looks up from washing dishes, batting his eyelashes innocently. "For dinner? What would you like me to cook, Sir?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol shakes his head. This is harder than he had thought. "No, I mean, as a date. I'm… asking you out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock on Baekhyun's face is so comical that the infamously cold-hearted detective wants to coo. "With me, Sir? But you're so handsome!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the detective laughs and ruffles Baekhyun's hair, asking him once again. Baekhyun shyly nods in response. "Great then! I'll book a table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night of the date comes and Chanyeol is unsurprisingly running late. It's already time for their reservation but Chanyeol is still stuck at the station, buried in paperwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes and he sighs, knowing it's probably Baekhyun asking his whereabouts. He picks up his phone to reply with an apology but the message he reads makes him immediately leave everything and rush out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Detective Park, help! Someone is following me. I'm hiding in an abandoned building on 98, Myeondong Street. -Baekhyun</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to the location is fifteen minutes and Chanyeol cannot think straight. His mind is utterly clouded with Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reaches the destination, he cautiously enters the building with a hand lingering over his gun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Light sobbing sounds echo through the walls of the abandoned building and Chanyeol follows the source till he finds a figure sitting on the floor with hands wrapped around his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun looks up. "Detective Park, you came!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Chanyeol can take any step forward, he feels a sharp sting on his neck. His body immediately slips out of his control and he drifts into the darkness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With ringing ears and a blurry vision, Chanyeol wakes up. On immediate attempts to move, he realises that his hands and legs have been neatly tied up. The professional training kicks in upon sensing the immediate danger. Chanyeol has been kidnapped. He checks his body for injuries which thankfully don't exist and then scans the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a corner of the dark, grimy room stood Baekhyun, staring at the room's entrance, completely oblivious to Chanyeol having regained consciousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol calls out, making him turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're awake." Baekhyun says, clapping his hands with the same childlike innocence Chanyeol loves so much. Except this time, Chanyeol can see something sinister hiding behind it. "Took you longer than we thought. But as long as you didn't end up dying from overdose, it's fine!" He waved his hand dismissively. "He would have been so mad at me if you had died before he had got a chance to gloat." Baekhyun pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol understands what is going on. He realises that he has been fooled by Baekhyun's innocent face, that everything was a lie, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a trap.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So he simply asks, "Who are you doing this for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me." A new voice says, as a silhouette emerges at the entrance. The newcomer moves closer and closer till Chanyeol can see his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ghost of a gasp escapes Chanyeol's mouth upon seeing the face that mirrors his own. "Loey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loey smirks in his glorious triumph. "Well, hello brother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loey is Chanyeol's twin brother. And one person who hates Chanyeol more than anything else. Fate had played out differently for them. While Chanyeol had gotten adopted and grew up loved, Loey didn't. And he burned in flames of jealousy upon the happy life his twin had led. So he picked up the name Loey, symbolically opposite of Yeol, when he joined the world of crime with the mission to destroy Chanyeol's existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this was all your doing then? The whole thing was just a trap to lure me out?" Chanyeol asks, spitefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loey smiles. "You've been so elusive, little brother. I had to use my best weapon to get to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On cue, Baekhyun reaches Loey to place a sultry kiss on his lips. Chanyeol averts his eyes. "Haven't I done good, baby?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good." Loey pecks his lips again. "So good, that I'll reward you tonight." Baekhyun giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me go!" Chanyeol demanded making Loey roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll let you go. I went through so much trouble to trap you just to let you go since you asked so nicely, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To take over your life. Baekhyun has been with you long enough for me to know everything I need to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what happens to be then?" Chanyeol asked, dreading the reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted you dead." Baekhyun says, pointing at Loey, who shrugs nonchalantly. "But I have somehow taken quite a fancy for you. So, I'll keep you as my own little toy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chanyeol thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is good enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As long as he gets to live, he can wait for the right moment. The moment when Loey and Baekhyun were distracted. Then, he would execute his escape. And then, his revenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he has to do is wait. Count the ticks of the clock. Let them think that he lost while he plots his revenge, on his brother and the man who broke his heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time starts now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tick tock. Tick tock.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, I would really like to apologise for the poor quality but thank you so so much for reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>